Ironic
by FantasyMagicGirl
Summary: Biffy's on a rampage after discovering whom is dating his favourite Rocker. While Lee ponders on how similar the situation is to when they first started dating.


"I can't believe the master of music, the core, that is the dudes of Darkness! Is Dating-" Biffy couldn't even finish saying it, the last word tuned into a growl. Lee had to swallow his chuckles, before Biffy decided to start shoving him around. Luckily the big teen was pushing the desks around instead, trying to give himself room to pace.

"I though you already knew" Lee said watching the big teen pace in the relatively small room. "cause you usually know **everything**" Lee emphasized, petting Rumplekitty as the orange feline jumped onto his lap.

Biffy made another frustrated noise slamming his fist down on the nearest desk, the Korean teen watching as the desk creaked and cracked under the force of Biffy's powerful fist. "Even if I heard something like-urg that! I wouldn't believe it" Biffy defended griping the edges of his hat "AH how did this even happen?" he groaned pulling on the edges of said hat."I swear if you had anything to do with this" he turned around glaring down at the much smaller teen.

"woah, woah" Lee raised his hands protectively "I was pretty shocked when I heard about it too okay" Lee defended "I didn't even know the two of them were dating until Cyrus..." Lee let out a long groan, recalling the conversation " started asking questions about things to get him... Deferentially in my top 10 weirdest conversations ever"

Biffy visibly flinched imagining the talk "okay, you didn't have anything to do with this disaster"

"Hey!" Lee protested "It's not that bad"

But Biffy ignored him "that still doesn't explained how this happened" the big teen groaned like he had just spilled coffee over his newly made kitty sweater.

Lee knew that sound from experience, and recognized that angry disappointing look Biffy had for hours; after staining his homemade sweater. "Well they have been spending a lot of time together lately" Lee provided "and Cyrus did mention some stuff about-"

"AH! I don't want to hear it" Biffy growled leaning forward towards the smaller teen. The big teen kind of hatting the fact it didn't faze Lee in the least, and only giving him a flat look before smirking.

"Awe are you jealous you Boyfriend has a new special somebody in his life" Lee tease, with his insufferable signature smirk.

Biffy let out a long huff, reaching out and brushing Lee's bangs back with his large hand "I told you to stop making jokes like that" the big teen sighed, gaze momentary locked on the smaller teen.

Lee's look softening as he gazed up at the big teen "right sorry" the small teen said before Biffy returned to his pacing."Look at it this way, Cyrus might start making Romantic Rock Ballets" Lee provided eyes trailing the big teen as he stomped around the room.

Biffy paused and faced the duel haired teen, raising his hand; an argument on the tip of his tongue, but died the moment he realized it would be pretty cool, and went back to pacing a hole into the floor. "He's still unworthy of Dating Cyrus" Biffy argued, Lee's mouth twitching into a frown.

"You would deem anyone unworthy" Lee muttered, Biffy shooting him a disgruntled look. "How could this have happened" Biffy groaned again.

"hmmm I feel like we've been to this question before" Lee mock pondered aloud.

"Be serious Lee" Biffy snapped, "Cyrus, THE Dude Of Darkness, the king of rock, is dating Cam!" the big teen shouted, throwing his hands up hitting the roof and making; what Lee could only guess as years of dust and dirt, fall onto both of them.

RumpleKitty had tactfully hid herself under a desk avoiding the dirt fall.

"Would you relax a little?" Lee said using his hand to ruffle out some dirt from his hair as he stood up."Cam's a good guy"

Biffy rolled his eyes the big teen resembling an angry bear, Lee coming up to the big teen dusting the dirt off the bully's crossed arms and tense shoulders.

"and you have to trust Cyrus judgement" Lee added knowing Biffy idolized the Rocker, Biffy grumbling as he bent down a little so Lee could dust off his head.

"This has to have something to do with the brainwashing scheme" Biffy said as if he found an answer to a difficult math problem. Lee sighed and rolled his eyes, stepping back and sitting on top of the nearest desk, as Biffy continued to pace.

Lee couldn't help but find all this a little ironic. Since Cam had a similar reaction, the day told his best friends about dating the biggest bully in school.


End file.
